Prima Asinica
Introduction Vega is the first colony established by Trumpalumpus. It is situated in the Vega System, 25 light years from the Solar-Irabian system. The planet is eerily similar to Mars in both composition and size, but it contains about 2.5x as much water as Mars, and has a much thicker, warmer atmosphere. The City of Vega sits on Lake Talna on the southern hemisphere. The city, housing 4.6 million of the planets 124 million people has a space port and elevator and sits as one of the most wealthy cities under Trumpalumpus control. It is the second largest city in the empire after Reagan, and is a major export of Iron and Magnesium. It also functions as Trumpalumpus's main military construction site, sitting just north of the city border. Downtown Vega has been described as a "Rich Mans Sandbox". History Settled in 801 ERB, Vega was the first colony under Trumpian control (Trumpalumpus also owns a share of Hostrov with Lancara, CultMongTemple and Anticuus and later captured Halsey from the Segaruu). Settlers from Trumpalumpus quickly flocked to Reagan for a chance to be the pioneers of the new world. By 802, only a year after the first colonists arrived, the colony was already boasting around 500,000 people, and more were still arriving every day. The City of Vega was founded in 804 after the region was found to contain massive amounts of Iron and Magnesium, which is essential for the creation of an alloy used in Trumpian battle armor, vehicles and other important manufacturing necessities. The location where the first colonists arrived had also grown, and eventually the city of Armstrong was founded on its location. in 810, the colony had reached 2 million inhabitants, growing so quickly that the population of Trumpalumpus on Wintermoor had actually decreased from the rate of colonizing. Initially, this was problematic as the lack of a workforce had led to complications on Wintermoor, but over time the unemployed quickly filled the opened roles. Vega continued to grow into a paradise where wealth was abundant, but because of the migration of wealth from Wintermoor, Reagan and other larger cities in Trumpalumpus soon had a crime surge and experienced ghettoisation in poorer neighborhoods (See Reagan Ghetto War for more info). In 908, the capital of Trumpalumpus was moved from Reagan to the largest city and capital of Vega, the City of Vega to reduce the risk of an invasion on Wintermoor. Ecology Vega is a fairly warm Terra with much less water than Earth, but more than enough to sustain a surplus of life. While the world had only sprouted marine bacterium life, Trumpalumpus imported vast amounts of species, turning the world from a humid sandy desert into a vast world of jungles, plains and forests. The only deserts on the world are the two poles, where even there life is slowly creeping up on the shores. Along the equator of the world are the planets two only mountain ranges, with Mt. Vignius soaring above the surface at 6,753 m above sea level. Economy Vegas economy relies heavily on Iron and Magnesium alloys, but also has a large agriculture and timber industry present. The Trumpian military uses the City of Vega as a shipyard and construction site of Trumpian military projects as well, making the city the largest Military shipyard under human control. The city of Vega has the largest individual economy in all of Trumpalumpus, beating out Reagan by around 3.4% in GDP. Category:Trumpalumpus Category:Colony Category:Planet